The margin for error(PovAnna)
by Mystykal
Summary: Prologue: Anna, a young woman of 19 was barely separated from his big sister for 4 years will suddenly have to live with this one after an error by court. Pov Anna. (My first fanfic Elsanna not a one-shot, I hope you like her :)) Ps: La version existe aussi en français (Sorry for my bad English) Thanks for reading and reviews :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Right To The Error.

My name is Anna Arendelle. Today is October 12 and I'm 19. I was born in the month of October. There is 4 years old my parents decided to get rid of me. So I was alone, well no. I have an older sister of 22 years, Elsa. But its been 4 years at least it saves me and she left to settle on the other end of the country. Well, at the same time given the incestuous feelings I have for her is not so bad that I did the voice over.  
I get home from work around 23h after closure. My colleague and best friend (and ex-boyfriend at the same time) was not today. Oh well.  
I climb the stairs and while I swear Amounts Looking in my phone.

\- "! Thank Kristoff Not even a single SMS to Its my birthday is the Putin friendship!" I lock my smartphone and fits in my pocket. I also want to leave my keys in my jacket and returned it to my apartment in the lock. It certainly is not great, but enough for one person.  
I open the door and balance my gym bag (Yes, because I work in a gym) on the side. It takes time to slam the ground and I hear "Ouch." Very soon I turn on the light and just as quickly I voice a dozen people stand up and yell at me "SURPRISE".  
Okay. Its been shot, but its also makes me warm inside they think of me. I hid in my arms Kristoff, poor I almost knock him out with my bag. He is taller than me so I asked him to bend down and runs.

\- ". Tien Sa is because I almost knock you out in Returning" And I gave her a little kiss on the forehead. He smiled and I squeeze everyone in my arms. "You have not forgotten!" I smile, its feels good to not be alone for once. Or just with Kristoff and Sven. Moreover in Speaking of Sven, the big brown labrador Kristoff. I hear over and get me right before he had time to jump I lowered to her height and scratches.

\- "Pay attention has dirty paws" says Mr. Kristoff.  
\- "And you still did enter Thanks Kriss you are a brilliant man!" I get up and hit him on the shoulder. It's yours as if he was in pain. This type is 1m90 even with a hammer it would not have hurt.  
\- "Stop complaining and look who I brought" There are going arm over my shoulder and shows me a corner in the room. I can perceive the red hair, very red. Without thinking of advantage I realize he brought Ariel. In reality she is called Anna Also, it prefers Ariel because when she was little she loved the story of the Little Mermaid. And now an adult she opted for the red hair and the name Ariel. I put a blush.

\- "C-How did you do the ?!" I thought it would not.  
-. "I just told him that it was your birthday and was called What Every normal person would have done" He does not care about me, and made me a can "Go, go talk to him" I softly approach her. There are some months she came into the gym and as a coach I help, but after she did give me her number and we kept in touch Outside of work. I do not know if it is seen but I like it a lot. I tap him on the shoulder and she turns. It has a glass in his hand and smiled.

\- "Hey, good birthday Coach" She holds me in his arms. Ho my god my heart falters.  
\- "Hey, that's nice thank you for coming" Congratulations Anna, thank someone for coming to a party that you did not have a clue are existence is its strong!  
\- "Well that's okay, then I needed an excuse for my brother leave me alone" She touches my shoulder and smiled.  
The evening. Or rather the night goes well. The last guest to leave 5 hours in the morning and there are only me and Ariel Kristoff (Sven And if you count the dogs). Ariel and I lay on my sofa bed We talk while Kristoff ranks a can. Still it is a love that boy. I feel like a pressure on my arm and I Ariel voice that caresses me the forearm. She looks at me with soft eyes, and instantly I background. She brings her mouth to my ear and I feel she smiled.

\- "Art that would move to kiss you?" She whispers that question. I did not answer and put my lips on hers. If she has with her charges. I feel his hands slip under my tank top to touch the skin in my lower back. I shiver, it's nice really. Slowly my tongue slips into his mouth and strokes his. Sayait, I do not care about anything, just her and me. This is not the fireworks I had hoped but it's still nice. The knock on the door. Without opening his eyes I try one of my sneakers and launches or what I think Kristoff. I smiled against his lips Ariel when I hear my best friend whining. He opens the door and that's what I hear around, I'm totally absorbed by Ariel. You end up separating and eye contact. I had never been so close to her. His eyes are a mix of gray and green farting. She has a freckle on the nose that I had never seen before. She is beautiful. You can not deny it's a beautiful woman.

\- "ANNA!" The cry of Kristoff brings me back to reality.  
\- "But what ?!" I rattle a can.  
\- "There's someone for you You better come." I get up in Moaning. I can shoot a Kristoff and opens the door. I'm ready to yell at the fool who dare disturb me during this magical moment! But soon I returned to my decision. My eyes widen and my fingers greenhouse wood My door. It is not possible. His can not. It is not ..

\- "Elsa ..."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Right To Error.

\- "Elsa ..." I do not believe it. That's it. My sister I have not seen for 4 years comes knocking at my door has 5heure the morning! It broke my heart told me to let her out but my head tells me to make it fit. I look at her from head to feet. It is wet and muddy, it appears in a terrible state. Are face is red and his eyes are swollen. I hurt for her. I can not leave her like her. It's still my sister. I decided to bring but when I reached out to her voice startled and I take a step back.

\- ". Gently Hey, it's me, Anna I will not hurt huh." She relaxes a can and let me touch her. I returned to my apartment and Kristoff will get him a bath towel. I took a tissue and cleaned his face, his beautiful face. She has pale skin and blue eyes. It is platinum blonde and yet I find her dark hair. Probably because of the dirt. Kristoff back and wraps it in a fairly wide windshield. I rubbed her arms to warm. She was always cold but I find it frozen. I heard a noise behind me and I remember that Ariel is still.

\- "Ho Ariel I grieve tonight but its surely will not be possible for you to stay here .. I will take care of my sister" I look desolate air. But I can not let my sister also. I would still have no choice to sleep with Ariel .. Finally I hope.  
\- "It's nothing I understand the family before everything is normal.". She gives me a kiss on the cheek and waved his hand before returning to Kristoff Closing the door. I breath once in Me scratching the back of the head and then I shall give a try to warm Elsa. I sat on the sofa bed time that Kristoff him prepare dinner. Sven goes up (While not allowed!) And layer Placing his head on the knee of Elsa. He was always very loving.

\- "I'll run a bath" I gave him a light kiss on the temple to reassure and stand up. I'm going to leave when I feel she clings to my tank. I turned to her lowers me height and takes her cheeks in my hands. "I will not return to you, Kristoff will take care of you" And his words on I kiss her forehead and lifts me, this time she let me go. I made the hot water, I know it always takes hot baths despite the coldness of his body. I turn it off fast enough (my tub is small). And when I come back into the living room I can see Kristoff tighten Elsa in her arms. They are always of course and I know she trusts him. I let a second time to serve me a coke. I am in the small space of my apartment that can be described as kitchen when I feel Kristoff pats my shoulder. I do not turn to me, I listen.

\- "She needs you Anna .."  
\- "Or was it for 4 years when our parents we find it useful to turn to home homosexual minor?" My parents brought me to the door for her when I was 16. And Elsa was not. She did not answer the phone, even ended up changing their number and email address. She answered no to my call when I was out without anywhere to go. So why should I help ?! Under the pretext that she is my big sister ?!

\- "I know what you think has .. But let him a chance .. She needs you Anna She needs her sister, need comfort and love she need you to take care of her.. she did nowhere to go and .. "  
-. "And I had need of it there are 4 years old when I made myself throw away from home I spend one year has him chasing hoping she invites me to her home to not only I left alone in the cold. But are she did? Not! And I'm staying like an idiot until I fall on you! So I forbid you to tell me that I must now help her and love her as she did not! "I cut him off and literally screams at him. I do have it, head up to look at him and accusing finger point at it. He grabs my wrist and down my hand.  
\- "Damn Anna She Is Pregnant!" He is angry. And I am shocked. I do not know how to react. I look at him. She sits and wood coffee. Are what she heard us? Of course! I live i square! I look Kristoff, doubt overwhelms me but I am a positive nod. I look down.

\- "She Is Pregnant .."

Annuler les modifications


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Right To The Error.

\- "She is pregnant .." I said as if it was a bad joke. I look at it. Again and again. She came to see me 5am while pregnant .. Its would say she did more nowhere to go, otherwise it would be her home.  
I feel Kristoff patting my shoulder.

\- "I'll let you have things to tell you." It puts the leash was Sven and goes by a little wave of the hand. I do not know what to do. I lean against the stove and looks. It's small wooden coffee small, when she does not drink she keeps it in her hands and seems lost in it. I do not know what to do. I want to go to her and talk to her. But its been 4 years since we is not seen. I have 4 years of rancor has cut back ..  
Finally she looks at me. She seconded his eyes in mine and for 1 second I thought the green of my eyes mixed with the blue of his.

"Well .. Here we go" I think and advance towards her when I souvien the tub is filled. I stand before her. It does not concern me.

\- "Your bath is near Elsa if you need anything to be all white wardrobe is in" She gets up and does not say a word. I pick up his coffee cup and put it in the sink. I'll wash tomorrow. I still spell my phone and sends a message to Ariel.

'I'm sorry for that night (well this morning) I think I have a family business has set before me thought to seriously Couple. I hope you understand and that we can still stay friends. And I hope to see you tomorrow at the training Kisses'

I sent her .. it is .. right? I just put a jacket that I liked a girl just because my older sister came back. Brilliant.  
My phone vibrates. She replied quickly.

'There's no worries. Yes I would be tomorrow. Kisses' Well .. it's short but it's an answer.  
I hear the door of the room and slammed bath as soon I see Elsa surrounded by a towel. I think 30 seconds. I find it hard to concentrate when I realize she is almost naked in front of me. I scan his body. His shoulders slightly mottled. His arms and legs so thin. Her hair loose and messy but dry. She looks at me a timid and lost. Its tilt my head.

-! "Oh yes sorry I can not move right away" with that said one can have a hurry, I go to my room and looking for some clothing. A t-shirt and her training will do the trick. I come back to her and hands her apologizing for not wider. She takes my clothes and went into the bathroom. Meanwhile I put a sofa bed can She will not sleep with me I guess. It back to me and when I turn I remain almost paralyzed. It's stupid as thinking but I like to see it in my clothes. My t-shirt arrives at her thigh and my training falls on a can which makes it lovely and it is also like her that I realize that I took a few centimeters over her. I smiled shyly and twists.

\- "Its okay you" I gave him a compliment just to get an answer but merely to look down. She knows she did me harm. And in my opinion it suffers too. I decided to forgive him. "You can go to bed I'm going to bed. The fridge is full but not really if you're hungry serves you. Are bread and cold cuts. Remote control of the TV is on the furniture if you miss you. and if you ever have a problem my room is that the "I can show him everything. She still did not smile. She just moved. And I patted her head up "Good night." I go to my room and go to bed. She birthday berserk!  
I was about to fall asleep when I feel a presence in my room. I'm looking to make a Elsa who has tears in his eyes. I stand up.

\- "Es what?" I'm asleep but I can still in my right mind.  
\- "I-I-I can d-t-sleep with you?" She sobs and her voice broke. But it got me talking. I made room in my bed and beckoned him to come. It automatically goes down and I put my arms around him protectively. She cries. It is totally empty and I stroked her hair blowing in him to calm down.

\- ". I made a u-b-A-Anna stupidity I s-I-am-forgive me Pa grieve me-let me not leave..." I wipe him the bulk of her tears and kisses her cheek.  
\- "Never will you remain outside, even less in your state.". I touch her stomach carefully. She looks at my hand and then looks at me, his mouth half open, her eyes swollen. She squeezes my hand on her belly presses against me and nestles his head into my neck. But before falling asleep from exhaustion she whispered a soft "Thank you"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Right To Error.

"Thank you" It is with these words that I head wake. Elsa still asleep. Snuggled against me, slow and gentle breathing. I feel her breasts pressing against my ribs when she breathes. I do not really dare to move. I'm lying on the back, two hands behind his head, his body pressed against mine, his head in the crook of my neck. My heart is pounding. Not as much as when I discovered my feelings for her but it still beats strong. I'm thinking. I know when she is going to wake up will be tense. I turn my head to my radio alarm clock. It is 1:48 p.m.. I've never seen as much sleep. I move a little story to get up and have breakfast but I feel it tighten even more, and once it has found its place she lets out a long sigh of well being. I detach myself still softly to her. I get up and puts the cover on it. It moves. Looks like she wants something in hand, so I take off my shirt and gave it to her and she squeezes have my smell. Bah, I'll put another cooking is nothing. I walk into the kitchen. I feel like crepe, so get ready. I started to make the dough when I see Elsa wakes. She changed shirt. She wears one I give him to sleep. She rubs her eyes and sits down at the table. I smiled as I put the dough in the pan. I turn and look me pressing the gas stove.

\- "Did you sleep well?" I smiled for the first time since she arrived I smile voice.  
\- "Well thank you what art you make that feel so good.?" She gets up and looks over my shoulder  
\- "You want some pancakes.?" I released the first pancake from the pan and the voice I bend down to take "careful it's hot" She smiled. I had forgotten how her smile was beautiful. It takes the sugar and put a little on his pancake. She cut off a piece and handed it to me.  
\- "Done" Ah "I open my mouth with pleasure and grabs the tip of pancake. "Is it good?" She asks me.  
-! "Of course I'm the one who did it" I proudly and yours a laugh with her when I can hustles dish pancake dough and dropped on the floor. I look at him in silence. I'm a moron sometimes. "Shit" I esclame. She laughs at me and just rubbing the can of dough on my arms.  
\- "You're good for a shower you" She clearly record me while I lean, takes a bit of dough on the floor and her face with bread.  
\- "Now you too" I pulled her tongue.  
\- "Fuck you I will wash clean your carnage" She pushes me almost in the bathroom  
\- "Said I stink too!" I look at her in mock shock  
\- "You stink Jump shower." She laughs and gives me a kiss on the cheek before closing the door. I run the water and take off my shirt. I look in the mirror, my tattoo looks great. I made myself tattooed 'Elsa' in Black on the heart with a blue and white flakes around. One can his trademark. I wash quickly. I did not want to let her clean herself. Especially since these are MY stupidity. I took a man's shirt that I bought there recently. It is V-neck so we can see my tattoo. I put a blue jeans and leaves me in drying the hair. Elsa finishes cleaning and rubs his face with water. She turned and smiled.

\- "Wait I'll just take away her" I took a paper towel and wets her cheek. She looks at my décolter. "His eye is quiet in the diving?" I laugh a can but when she lifts her head is red. "Relax it was a joke"  
\- "No it's not her" She gently moves his hand and places it on my tattoo. "When did you make her?" I'll throw my paper and clothes washing (lucky for me my machine is in the kitchen)  
\- "When parents threw me out."  
\- "Why did you do the same I would not have answered your call?"  
\- ". No but you remained my sister, the only one that would not disown me for the simple fact that I like women You're whole family I have left." I shut the machine and makes him do, it seems can shock.  
\- "You .. You are?" She swallowed hard.  
\- "Do you not know?" I feel the beast can. "Yes I am" She looks down. "You hate me too?" It's tight.  
\- "Never Just NO I am surprised I thought .. well you know!." She blushed violently and I smiled Posing in a hand on his shoulder.  
\- ". Do not worry You might be the most beautiful woman on earth in my eyes I do not put my hands on you unless I drank" I gave him a nod and Laughing blushed harder.  
\- "Who said that I would not want to?" She said shyly but you still made me a kiss on the cheek. Es that .. She flirt with me? I mean I did not even have 10 seconds .. But her. I put a blush then remember that it must be good 15 hours now.  
\- "Are you hungry?" I ask.  
\- "Yes, a can"  
\- "J'vai you lend me a dress and goes down to eat lunch in his suits you.?" I ask him his opinion anyway.  
\- "That's perfect." She kissed my cheek, "If you were not my sister I could almost marry you, thank you beautiful brown" And that's when the, I'm falling in love with Elsa.

Annuler les modifications

Votre contribution sera utilisée pour améliorer la qualité de la traduction et peut être suggérée aux utilisateurs de façon anonyme.

Envoyer

Fermer

Merci de votre envoi.

Définitions de Chapitre 4 : Le Droit A L'Erreur. "Merci" C'est avec ces mots en Tête que je me suis réveiller. Elsa dors encore. Blottie contre moi, la respiration lente et douce. Je sens sa poitrine se presser contre mes cotes quand elle respire. Je n'ose pas vraiment bouger. Je suis allongé sur le dos, les 2 mains derrière la tête, son corps presser contre le mien, sa tête dans le creux de mon cou. Mon coeur bat fort. Pas autant que quand j'ai découvert mes sentiments pour elle mais il bat fort quand même. Je réfléchis. Je sais que quand elle va se réveiller se seras tendu. Je tourne la tête vers mon radio Réveille. Il est 13h48. Je ne l'ai jamais vu dormir autant. Je bouge un peu histoire de me lever et de prendre le petit déjeuner mais je la sens se serrer encore plus, et une fois qu'elle a trouver sa place elle pousse un long soupir de bien être. Je me détache quand même doucement d'elle. Je me lève et remet la couverture sur elle. Elle bouge. On dirait qu'elle veut quelque chose en Main, alors j'enlève mon t-shirt et lui donne pour qu'elle le serre et qu'elle aie mon odeur. Bah, je vais en mettre un autre pour cuisiner c'est rien. J'arrive dans la cuisine. J'ai envie de crêpe, autant s'en préparer. Je commence a faire la pâte quand je vois Elsa qui se réveille. Elle a changer de t-shirt. Elle porte celui que je lui ai donner pour dormir. Elle se frotte les yeux et s'assied a table. Je souris comme je met de la pâte dans la poêle. Je me tourne et la regarde en M'appuyant sur la gazinière. -"Bien dormi?" Je sourit et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle est arrivé je la voix sourire. -"Bien merci. Qu'es ce que tu fais qui sens si bon?" Elle se lève et regarde par dessus mon épaule -"Des crêpes. T'en veux?" Je sort la première crêpe de la poêle et je la voix se pencher pour la prendre "Attention c'est chaud" Elle sourit. J'avais oublié comme son sourire était magnifique. Elle prend du sucre et en met un peu sur sa crêpe. Elle coupe un bout et me le tend. -"Fait 'Ah' " J'ouvre la bouche avec plaisir et attrape le bout de crêpe. "C'est bon?" Elle me demande. -"Bien sur! C'est moi qui l'ai fait" Je me tien fièrement et rigole un peut avec elle quand je bouscule le plat de pâte a crêpe et le fait tomber sur le sol. Je le regarde en Silence. J'suis une abrutie des fois. "Merde" Je m'esclame. Elle rigole et viens vers moi en frottant le peux de pâte sur mes bras. -"Tu es bonne pour une douche toi" Elle se fiche clairement de moi alors je me penche, prend un peut de pâte sur le sol et lui tartine le visage avec. -"Maintenant toi aussi" Je lui tire la langue. -"Vas te laver je vais nettoyé ton carnage" Elle me pousse presque dans la salle de bain -"Dit que je pue aussi!" Je la regarde un air faussement choqué -"Tu pue. Aller a la douche" Elle rigole et me fait un bisous sur la joue avant de refermer la porte. Je fais couler l'eau et enlève mon t-shirt. Je me regarde dans la glace, mon tatouage ressort bien. Je me suis faite tatoué 'Elsa' en Noir sur le coeur avec quelque flocons bleu et blanc autour. Un peut sa marque de fabrique. Je me lave vite. Je n'ai pas envie de la laisser nettoyer seule. Surtout que ce sont MES bêtise. Je prend un t-shirt d'homme que j'ai acheté il n'y a pas longtemps. Il est en col en V on peut donc voir mon tatouage. Je met un jeans bleu et sort en Me séchant les cheveux. Elsa a fini de nettoyer et elle se frotte le visage avec de l'eau. Elle se tourne et je souris. -"Attend viens je vais t'enlever sa" Je prend un papier, le mouille et essuie sa joue. Elle regarde mon décolter. "Sa va tranquille les yeux dans le plongeant?" Je ris un peut mais quand elle relève sa tête elle est rouge. "Relax c'était une blague " -"Non ce n'est pas sa " Elle avance doucement sa main et la pose sur mon tatouage. "Quand as-tu fait sa?" Je vais jeter le papier et mes ses vêtements a laver(chance pour moi ma machine est dans la cuisine) -"Quand les parents m'ont mise dehors." -"Pourquoi as-tu fais sa? Je ne répondais même pas a tes appels!" -"Non mais tu restais ma soeur, la seule qui ne m'aurait pas renié pour le simple fait que j'aime les femmes. Tu es toute la famille qu'il me reste." Je referme la machine et lui fait fasse, elle semble un peut choquer. -"Tu.. Tu es?" Elle déglutit bruyamment. -"Tu le savais pas?" La je me sens un peut bête. " Oui je le suis" Elle baisse les yeux. "Tu me déteste toi aussi?" C'est tendu. -"NON! Jamais. Juste je suis surprise je pensais que.. enfin tu vois" Elle rougit violemment et moi je lui souris en Posant une main sur son épaule. -"T'inquiète pas. Tu as beau être la femme la plus magnifique sur cette terre a mes yeux je ne poserai pas mes mains sur toi, sauf si j'ai bu" Je lui fait un clin d'œil en Rigolant et elle rougit de plus belle. -"Qui as dit que je n'en aurais pas envie?" Elle l'a dit timidement mais m'as quand même fait un bisous sur la joue. Es-ce que.. Elle flirt avec moi? Je veux dire je l'ai fait y a même pas 10 seconde.. Mais elle. Je me met a rougir puis me rappelle qu'il doit bien être 15h maintenant. -"Tu as faim?" Je lui demande. -"Oui un peut " -"J'vai te prêter des vêtement a moi et on va descendre manger dans un lunch. Sa te va?" Je lui demande quand même son avis. -"C'est parfait." Elle m'embrasse la joue "Si tu n'étais pas ma soeur je pourrais presque t'épouser, merci beau brun" Et c'est a ce moment la, que je suis retomber amoureuse d'Elsa.

Synonymes de Chapitre 4 : Le Droit A L'Erreur. "Merci" C'est avec ces mots en Tête que je me suis réveiller. Elsa dors encore. Blottie contre moi, la respiration lente et douce. Je sens sa poitrine se presser contre mes cotes quand elle respire. Je n'ose pas vraiment bouger. Je suis allongé sur le dos, les 2 mains derrière la tête, son corps presser contre le mien, sa tête dans le creux de mon cou. Mon coeur bat fort. Pas autant que quand j'ai découvert mes sentiments pour elle mais il bat fort quand même. Je réfléchis. Je sais que quand elle va se réveiller se seras tendu. Je tourne la tête vers mon radio Réveille. Il est 13h48. Je ne l'ai jamais vu dormir autant. Je bouge un peu histoire de me lever et de prendre le petit déjeuner mais je la sens se serrer encore plus, et une fois qu'elle a trouver sa place elle pousse un long soupir de bien être. Je me détache quand même doucement d'elle. Je me lève et remet la couverture sur elle. Elle bouge. On dirait qu'elle veut quelque chose en Main, alors j'enlève mon t-shirt et lui donne pour qu'elle le serre et qu'elle aie mon odeur. Bah, je vais en mettre un autre pour cuisiner c'est rien. J'arrive dans la cuisine. J'ai envie de crêpe, autant s'en préparer. Je commence a faire la pâte quand je vois Elsa qui se réveille. Elle a changer de t-shirt. Elle porte celui que je lui ai donner pour dormir. Elle se frotte les yeux et s'assied a table. Je souris comme je met de la pâte dans la poêle. Je me tourne et la regarde en M'appuyant sur la gazinière. -"Bien dormi?" Je sourit et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle est arrivé je la voix sourire. -"Bien merci. Qu'es ce que tu fais qui sens si bon?" Elle se lève et regarde par dessus mon épaule -"Des crêpes. T'en veux?" Je sort la première crêpe de la poêle et je la voix se pencher pour la prendre "Attention c'est chaud" Elle sourit. J'avais oublié comme son sourire était magnifique. Elle prend du sucre et en met un peu sur sa crêpe. Elle coupe un bout et me le tend. -"Fait 'Ah' " J'ouvre la bouche avec plaisir et attrape le bout de crêpe. "C'est bon?" Elle me demande. -"Bien sur! C'est moi qui l'ai fait" Je me tien fièrement et rigole un peut avec elle quand je bouscule le plat de pâte a crêpe et le fait tomber sur le sol. Je le regarde en Silence. J'suis une abrutie des fois. "Merde" Je m'esclame. Elle rigole et viens vers moi en frottant le peux de pâte sur mes bras. -"Tu es bonne pour une douche toi" Elle se fiche clairement de moi alors je me penche, prend un peut de pâte sur le sol et lui tartine le visage avec. -"Maintenant toi aussi" Je lui tire la langue. -"Vas te laver je vais nettoyé ton carnage" Elle me pousse presque dans la salle de bain -"Dit que je pue aussi!" Je la regarde un air faussement choqué -"Tu pue. Aller a la douche" Elle rigole et me fait un bisous sur la joue avant de refermer la porte. Je fais couler l'eau et enlève mon t-shirt. Je me regarde dans la glace, mon tatouage ressort bien. Je me suis faite tatoué 'Elsa' en Noir sur le coeur avec quelque flocons bleu et blanc autour. Un peut sa marque de fabrique. Je me lave vite. Je n'ai pas envie de la laisser nettoyer seule. Surtout que ce sont MES bêtise. Je prend un t-shirt d'homme que j'ai acheté il n'y a pas longtemps. Il est en col en V on peut donc voir mon tatouage. Je met un jeans bleu et sort en Me séchant les cheveux. Elsa a fini de nettoyer et elle se frotte le visage avec de l'eau. Elle se tourne et je souris. -"Attend viens je vais t'enlever sa" Je prend un papier, le mouille et essuie sa joue. Elle regarde mon décolter. "Sa va tranquille les yeux dans le plongeant?" Je ris un peut mais quand elle relève sa tête elle est rouge. "Relax c'était une blague " -"Non ce n'est pas sa " Elle avance doucement sa main et la pose sur mon tatouage. "Quand as-tu fait sa?" Je vais jeter le papier et mes ses vêtements a laver(chance pour moi ma machine est dans la cuisine) -"Quand les parents m'ont mise dehors." -"Pourquoi as-tu fais sa? Je ne répondais même pas a tes appels!" -"Non mais tu restais ma soeur, la seule qui ne m'aurait pas renié pour le simple fait que j'aime les femmes. Tu es toute la famille qu'il me reste." Je referme la machine et lui fait fasse, elle semble un peut choquer. -"Tu.. Tu es?" Elle déglutit bruyamment. -"Tu le savais pas?" La je me sens un peut bête. " Oui je le suis" Elle baisse les yeux. "Tu me déteste toi aussi?" C'est tendu. -"NON! Jamais. Juste je suis surprise je pensais que.. enfin tu vois" Elle rougit violemment et moi je lui souris en Posant une main sur son épaule. -"T'inquiète pas. Tu as beau être la femme la plus magnifique sur cette terre a mes yeux je ne poserai pas mes mains sur toi, sauf si j'ai bu" Je lui fait un clin d'œil en Rigolant et elle rougit de plus belle. -"Qui as dit que je n'en aurais pas envie?" Elle l'a dit timidement mais m'as quand même fait un bisous sur la joue. Es-ce que.. Elle flirt avec moi? Je veux dire je l'ai fait y a même pas 10 seconde.. Mais elle. Je me met a rougir puis me rappelle qu'il doit bien être 15h maintenant. -"Tu as faim?" Je lui demande. -"Oui un peut " -"J'vai te prêter des vêtement a moi et on va descendre manger dans un lunch. Sa te va?" Je lui demande quand même son avis. -"C'est parfait." Elle m'embrasse la joue "Si tu n'étais pas ma soeur je pourrais presque t'épouser, merci beau brun" Et c'est a ce moment la, que je suis retomber amoureuse d'Elsa.

Exemples de Chapitre 4 : Le Droit A L'Erreur. "Merci" C'est avec ces mots en Tête que je me suis réveiller. Elsa dors encore. Blottie contre moi, la respiration lente et douce. Je sens sa poitrine se presser contre mes cotes quand elle respire. Je n'ose pas vraiment bouger. Je suis allongé sur le dos, les 2 mains derrière la tête, son corps presser contre le mien, sa tête dans le creux de mon cou. Mon coeur bat fort. Pas autant que quand j'ai découvert mes sentiments pour elle mais il bat fort quand même. Je réfléchis. Je sais que quand elle va se réveiller se seras tendu. Je tourne la tête vers mon radio Réveille. Il est 13h48. Je ne l'ai jamais vu dormir autant. Je bouge un peu histoire de me lever et de prendre le petit déjeuner mais je la sens se serrer encore plus, et une fois qu'elle a trouver sa place elle pousse un long soupir de bien être. Je me détache quand même doucement d'elle. Je me lève et remet la couverture sur elle. Elle bouge. On dirait qu'elle veut quelque chose en Main, alors j'enlève mon t-shirt et lui donne pour qu'elle le serre et qu'elle aie mon odeur. Bah, je vais en mettre un autre pour cuisiner c'est rien. J'arrive dans la cuisine. J'ai envie de crêpe, autant s'en préparer. Je commence a faire la pâte quand je vois Elsa qui se réveille. Elle a changer de t-shirt. Elle porte celui que je lui ai donner pour dormir. Elle se frotte les yeux et s'assied a table. Je souris comme je met de la pâte dans la poêle. Je me tourne et la regarde en M'appuyant sur la gazinière. -"Bien dormi?" Je sourit et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle est arrivé je la voix sourire. -"Bien merci. Qu'es ce que tu fais qui sens si bon?" Elle se lève et regarde par dessus mon épaule -"Des crêpes. T'en veux?" Je sort la première crêpe de la poêle et je la voix se pencher pour la prendre "Attention c'est chaud" Elle sourit. J'avais oublié comme son sourire était magnifique. Elle prend du sucre et en met un peu sur sa crêpe. Elle coupe un bout et me le tend. -"Fait 'Ah' " J'ouvre la bouche avec plaisir et attrape le bout de crêpe. "C'est bon?" Elle me demande. -"Bien sur! C'est moi qui l'ai fait" Je me tien fièrement et rigole un peut avec elle quand je bouscule le plat de pâte a crêpe et le fait tomber sur le sol. Je le regarde en Silence. J'suis une abrutie des fois. "Merde" Je m'esclame. Elle rigole et viens vers moi en frottant le peux de pâte sur mes bras. -"Tu es bonne pour une douche toi" Elle se fiche clairement de moi alors je me penche, prend un peut de pâte sur le sol et lui tartine le visage avec. -"Maintenant toi aussi" Je lui tire la langue. -"Vas te laver je vais nettoyé ton carnage" Elle me pousse presque dans la salle de bain -"Dit que je pue aussi!" Je la regarde un air faussement choqué -"Tu pue. Aller a la douche" Elle rigole et me fait un bisous sur la joue avant de refermer la porte. Je fais couler l'eau et enlève mon t-shirt. Je me regarde dans la glace, mon tatouage ressort bien. Je me suis faite tatoué 'Elsa' en Noir sur le coeur avec quelque flocons bleu et blanc autour. Un peut sa marque de fabrique. Je me lave vite. Je n'ai pas envie de la laisser nettoyer seule. Surtout que ce sont MES bêtise. Je prend un t-shirt d'homme que j'ai acheté il n'y a pas longtemps. Il est en col en V on peut donc voir mon tatouage. Je met un jeans bleu et sort en Me séchant les cheveux. Elsa a fini de nettoyer et elle se frotte le visage avec de l'eau. Elle se tourne et je souris. -"Attend viens je vais t'enlever sa" Je prend un papier, le mouille et essuie sa joue. Elle regarde mon décolter. "Sa va tranquille les yeux dans le plongeant?" Je ris un peut mais quand elle relève sa tête elle est rouge. "Relax c'était une blague " -"Non ce n'est pas sa " Elle avance doucement sa main et la pose sur mon tatouage. "Quand as-tu fait sa?" Je vais jeter le papier et mes ses vêtements a laver(chance pour moi ma machine est dans la cuisine) -"Quand les parents m'ont mise dehors." -"Pourquoi as-tu fais sa? Je ne répondais même pas a tes appels!" -"Non mais tu restais ma soeur, la seule qui ne m'aurait pas renié pour le simple fait que j'aime les femmes. Tu es toute la famille qu'il me reste." Je referme la machine et lui fait fasse, elle semble un peut choquer. -"Tu.. Tu es?" Elle déglutit bruyamment. -"Tu le savais pas?" La je me sens un peut bête. " Oui je le suis" Elle baisse les yeux. "Tu me déteste toi aussi?" C'est tendu. -"NON! Jamais. Juste je suis surprise je pensais que.. enfin tu vois" Elle rougit violemment et moi je lui souris en Posant une main sur son épaule. -"T'inquiète pas. Tu as beau être la femme la plus magnifique sur cette terre a mes yeux je ne poserai pas mes mains sur toi, sauf si j'ai bu" Je lui fait un clin d'œil en Rigolant et elle rougit de plus belle. -"Qui as dit que je n'en aurais pas envie?" Elle l'a dit timidement mais m'as quand même fait un bisous sur la joue. Es-ce que.. Elle flirt avec moi? Je veux dire je l'ai fait y a même pas 10 seconde.. Mais elle. Je me met a rougir puis me rappelle qu'il doit bien être 15h maintenant. -"Tu as faim?" Je lui demande. -"Oui un peut " -"J'vai te prêter des vêtement a moi et on va descendre manger dans un lunch. Sa te va?" Je lui demande quand même son avis. -"C'est parfait." Elle m'embrasse la joue "Si tu n'étais pas ma soeur je pourrais presque t'épouser, merci beau brun" Et c'est a ce moment la, que je suis retomber amoureuse d'Elsa.

Voir aussi

Traductions de Chapitre 4 : Le Droit A L'Erreur. "Merci" C'est avec ces mots en Tête que je me suis réveiller. Elsa dors encore. Blottie contre moi, la respiration lente et douce. Je sens sa poitrine se presser contre mes cotes quand elle respire. Je n'ose pas vraiment bouger. Je suis allongé sur le dos, les 2 mains derrière la tête, son corps presser contre le mien, sa tête dans le creux de mon cou. Mon coeur bat fort. Pas autant que quand j'ai découvert mes sentiments pour elle mais il bat fort quand même. Je réfléchis. Je sais que quand elle va se réveiller se seras tendu. Je tourne la tête vers mon radio Réveille. Il est 13h48. Je ne l'ai jamais vu dormir autant. Je bouge un peu histoire de me lever et de prendre le petit déjeuner mais je la sens se serrer encore plus, et une fois qu'elle a trouver sa place elle pousse un long soupir de bien être. Je me détache quand même doucement d'elle. Je me lève et remet la couverture sur elle. Elle bouge. On dirait qu'elle veut quelque chose en Main, alors j'enlève mon t-shirt et lui donne pour qu'elle le serre et qu'elle aie mon odeur. Bah, je vais en mettre un autre pour cuisiner c'est rien. J'arrive dans la cuisine. J'ai envie de crêpe, autant s'en préparer. Je commence a faire la pâte quand je vois Elsa qui se réveille. Elle a changer de t-shirt. Elle porte celui que je lui ai donner pour dormir. Elle se frotte les yeux et s'assied a table. Je souris comme je met de la pâte dans la poêle. Je me tourne et la regarde en M'appuyant sur la gazinière. -"Bien dormi?" Je sourit et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle est arrivé je la voix sourire. -"Bien merci. Qu'es ce que tu fais qui sens si bon?" Elle se lève et regarde par dessus mon épaule -"Des crêpes. T'en veux?" Je sort la première crêpe de la poêle et je la voix se pencher pour la prendre "Attention c'est chaud" Elle sourit. J'avais oublié comme son sourire était magnifique. Elle prend du sucre et en met un peu sur sa crêpe. Elle coupe un bout et me le tend. -"Fait 'Ah' " J'ouvre la bouche avec plaisir et attrape le bout de crêpe. "C'est bon?" Elle me demande. -"Bien sur! C'est moi qui l'ai fait" Je me tien fièrement et rigole un peut avec elle quand je bouscule le plat de pâte a crêpe et le fait tomber sur le sol. Je le regarde en Silence. J'suis une abrutie des fois. "Merde" Je m'esclame. Elle rigole et viens vers moi en frottant le peux de pâte sur mes bras. -"Tu es bonne pour une douche toi" Elle se fiche clairement de moi alors je me penche, prend un peut de pâte sur le sol et lui tartine le visage avec. -"Maintenant toi aussi" Je lui tire la langue. -"Vas te laver je vais nettoyé ton carnage" Elle me pousse presque dans la salle de bain -"Dit que je pue aussi!" Je la regarde un air faussement choqué -"Tu pue. Aller a la douche" Elle rigole et me fait un bisous sur la joue avant de refermer la porte. Je fais couler l'eau et enlève mon t-shirt. Je me regarde dans la glace, mon tatouage ressort bien. Je me suis faite tatoué 'Elsa' en Noir sur le coeur avec quelque flocons bleu et blanc autour. Un peut sa marque de fabrique. Je me lave vite. Je n'ai pas envie de la laisser nettoyer seule. Surtout que ce sont MES bêtise. Je prend un t-shirt d'homme que j'ai acheté il n'y a pas longtemps. Il est en col en V on peut donc voir mon tatouage. Je met un jeans bleu et sort en Me séchant les cheveux. Elsa a fini de nettoyer et elle se frotte le visage avec de l'eau. Elle se tourne et je souris. -"Attend viens je vais t'enlever sa" Je prend un papier, le mouille et essuie sa joue. Elle regarde mon décolter. "Sa va tranquille les yeux dans le plongeant?" Je ris un peut mais quand elle relève sa tête elle est rouge. "Relax c'était une blague " -"Non ce n'est pas sa " Elle avance doucement sa main et la pose sur mon tatouage. "Quand as-tu fait sa?" Je vais jeter le papier et mes ses vêtements a laver(chance pour moi ma machine est dans la cuisine) -"Quand les parents m'ont mise dehors." -"Pourquoi as-tu fais sa? Je ne répondais même pas a tes appels!" -"Non mais tu restais ma soeur, la seule qui ne m'aurait pas renié pour le simple fait que j'aime les femmes. Tu es toute la famille qu'il me reste." Je referme la machine et lui fait fasse, elle semble un peut choquer. -"Tu.. Tu es?" Elle déglutit bruyamment. -"Tu le savais pas?" La je me sens un peut bête. " Oui je le suis" Elle baisse les yeux. "Tu me déteste toi aussi?" C'est tendu. -"NON! Jamais. Juste je suis surprise je pensais que.. enfin tu vois" Elle rougit violemment et moi je lui souris en Posant une main sur son épaule. -"T'inquiète pas. Tu as beau être la femme la plus magnifique sur cette terre a mes yeux je ne poserai pas mes mains sur toi, sauf si j'ai bu" Je lui fait un clin d'œil en Rigolant et elle rougit de plus belle. -"Qui as dit que je n'en aurais pas envie?" Elle l'a dit timidement mais m'as quand même fait un bisous sur la joue. Es-ce que.. Elle flirt avec moi? Je veux dire je l'ai fait y a même pas 10 seconde.. Mais elle. Je me met a rougir puis me rappelle qu'il doit bien être 15h maintenant. -"Tu as faim?" Je lui demande. -"Oui un peut " -"J'vai te prêter des vêtement a moi et on va descendre manger dans un lunch. Sa te va?" Je lui demande quand même son avis. -"C'est parfait." Elle m'embrasse la joue "Si tu n'étais pas ma soeur je pourrais presque t'épouser, merci beau brun" Et c'est a ce moment la, que je suis retomber amoureuse d'Elsa.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Right To Error.

I take Elsa in the best lunch ever. Well OK it's not the best because my idiot ex boyfriend works there. But still they eat pretty well.  
We sat at our table, Silence. I would really like to ask him a ton of questions but I do not dare. Its not done. She sees that I look.

\- "I'll explain to you do not Done" She puts her hand on mine as she said her and now I feel my heart beat a speed. I wish she never let go of my hand, but when the server (and my ex boyfriend by the way) comes to our table she let me.

\- "The most beautiful Hello, I missed I bet" It builds on the table.  
\- "Next time remind me to bet money I earned on You never fail me Hans returned you well in your little brain his room spoil rotten kid.." I crossed my arms over my chest looking at the a haughty air. It really is a brat! He grunts a lot and can a notebook and pencil.  
\- Be "What do you want Anna?"  
-. "For me pancakes I bursts since this morning" I rappuie on the table "And you Elsa?"  
\- "Ho me too" Elsa looks at the limit of hysteria, it is adorable. Hans Rating.  
\- ". Okay I'll get everything done at his Anna."  
\- "Hm?"  
\- "If you've got a secret to attract beautiful blondes I do not mind you tell me Because your new girlfriend is the limit of what I call the peak of beauty.". Sayais it gets on my system.  
\- "It's not my girlfriend but my sister, and now you show respect and you shut up!" I am excited Sayais "Go get a room before I pass behind the counter again."  
\- ". No thank you I have taken hours explained why the mini bar had suddenly disappeared." He smiled. Dumbass!  
\- "Hans .. From all my exes you are the most distressing I'm hungry!" And my words he leaves. I rub my temples. Elsa smiled. I feel it.  
\- "He's cute," she said, looking at me. I can rest a shock. My sister is not flashing on my ex anyway? She smiled "I laugh relax it looks like you've seen a ghost"  
\- "I would prefer" I told her, taking my massage "Damn I can not take over the job that demolishes my body" I'm sore all over..  
\- "Do you work?" She asks, stepping back to let the passage Hans Who brings our pancakes. He left immediately (For once gods thank you)  
\- ".. Wai in a gym but his starts demolish me the way .. Tomorrow I therefore again tonight I would go to bed early" I shoves a pancake in my mouth. Elsa seems to bother a few things. "Some things are not going?"  
\- "If so .. I just feel like I was imposing you And it's not really what I want I'll find another place to go.." She continues to play on his plate. I do not want her to leave .. She comes back to me.  
\- "I forbid you to leave home you will not impose myself I'll receivership.." I laughed shoving another pancake. "I will not let go elsewhere in your state Elsa. I'll take care of you" She looked at me with eyes full of thanks. I got around to take her in my arms. "I promise that you will be home. I'll deal with you two for years if it wrong. But I let not my sister and her baby out." I felt her clinging to my shirt. And my heart stopped beating for the short or I felt his lips brush my tattoo.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Right To Error.

Once home I make sure that all is well in the living room. I redid the sofa bed and I feel my smile back.

\- "Why are you smiling?" I asked him by the bed  
\- "Because it's the first time in my life I see you make a bed" I turned and smiled.  
\- "He has had I apprene" I sit at the table. "Can you open the glass doors of the balcony?" She gets up, runs and sits down in front of me. I released a pack of cigarettes takes one and puts it in my mouth. She watches me. I feel that she does not like the fact that I smoke. I light my cigarette and she turns her head.

\- "It helps me de-stress." I spit smoke in its opposite direction. She is pregnant, I will not spit my smoke over either.  
\- "This is bad!" She crosses her arms over her chest.  
\- "I look like a dragon." I smile and blowing smoke in my nostrils. She laughed. "At least I'm entertaining. His reassures me I was afraid of being boring to die." She gets up and opens the fridge.  
\- "You will never be boring From Us 2 you are the most extreme.". She returns with two glass and a bottle of Coke.  
\- "If thou say" I crush my cigarette in the ashtray. She hugs me a glass and puts it in front of me. I lose the voice in his. I put my hand on his. "Tell me .." She looked me in the eyes, looking frightened.  
\- "It was there one year I met a boy I loved him and he loved me .. or at least it was well pretend We lived together then there is a few months I have... found out I was pregnant already one month .. When I wanted to tell him I found enthusiasm to sleep with another. I left but I do not know or go. then I remembered that you m ''d give your address .. so I despair so took the train to come knocking on the evening of your 19 years your door .. I'm selfish .. sorry Anna "Her throat tightens and I can not help but shake my glass. I get up and put me on the balcony to smoke again. She followed me and you shook me against her. I feel his chin rest against my shoulder and arms surrounded my waist. "I want this baby, even if dad is an idiot." I stroked her arm.  
\- "Well you then keep the" I feel it tighten again.  
\- "I could not take care of it." I feel slight bump from his body. She will cry. I turn back the laying my hands on her shoulders and looks at her determination. My cigarette on the tip of my lips, I gently clamp.  
-. "Listen to me carefully Elsa You You're 23 years old soon adult You made a mistake with a guy that you like but you assume you want this baby Then you'll keep I work and I will stay somewhere you...?. and it the time it takes. If I have to tighten their belts then I would do too, but I never let my sister pregnant out! "I almost scream. She looks at me with shock and Mi mi relief. She hugs me. Encore. I feel his heart beating, and I thank you hear me crying. This guy is an idiot and regret having hurt was the only woman I love. I feel his body becoming heavy. Very heavy. She falls asleep. "Elsa you sleep?" A little snoring confirms yes. I wear it as a child and laying on the sofa bed He is 22h and I work tomorrow. So I'm going to bed. I change quickly and puts me in my bed but later a second more I feel the mattress sinking under its weight and arms surrounded my body to house her head in my neck. I pretended to sleep Hoping not to wake up tomorrow morning when I would lift. She blows gently kisses me and the crook of my shoulder.

\- ". Sorry Anna I just do not want to sleep alone and spend a second without you" And with that warms my heart that she falls asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Right To The Error.

Biiip BeeeP BeeeP!

I strike a blow to the alarm and sends it flying into the back of the room. Sayais. It is 6 am and we are on Monday. It's time for me to get up and go to work. Elsa still asleep, it is not against me but in a ball on the dimension and back. I smiled looking at the number of times I did not dream of these moments. These moments or she woke up in my bed and I could table or a soft kiss on her body before going to work. Although the context is not the same as in my dreams, but it's still just as beautiful. I leaned over and kissed her shoulder, hoping not to wake her. I sit on the edge of my side of the bed and take off my shirt as I leave in the sheets. I change very quickly and have coffee. After all I work in a gym, I should be in Prime condition. I look at the newspaper and quickly takes a paper and a pen. I put a write.

'Hey Baby!' I scratched. And re write below.  
'Hey you' I scratch again and again. After five attempts I finally find the right words.

'Cuckoo. I hope you slept well, I leave the coffee to go warms. I give you the address of my business if you want to come see me this afternoon if you're bored alone.  
Kiss. Anna XOXO. '

Here! It's his words that made her smile in the morning! Bon. 6:45, I'll be late if I continue to dream. I put on my coat, took my gym bag and it went towards the gym. This is where I find Kristoff. He and I knew each other since childhood but life separate. After being thrown out of my house he welcomed me until I find an apartment, now it is he who comes almost every day at home. Its does not bother me. I like him. It's like a big brother and at the same time it's like a big teddy bear that loves to cuddle when things go wrong. It is unique and happily.  
Once you get to the room I change in the locker room. Training and gray tank top with basketball. I look around me, Kristoff literally bearing down on me, I'm sure he wants to know her or to east, after all it is the last two days.

\- "Hey how are you?" He squeezes me against him.  
-. "Although And also" He smiled.  
\- "Great then, look who's here." He turns and shows me that Ariel is sitting on a gym ball.  
\- "I give up I'm not ready.". I try not to watch it.  
\- "You're not ready or it's not what you want ?!" He taps me on the back and laughed a can. After we're separated I told him how I felt for Elsa was more than brotherly, fortunately for me he understood and have never really found me, he teases me over but nothing more.  
Time passes and I look at a can around me. 12:30. I take my laptop and send a message to Elsa to see if it is raised, and at the same time I voice entered the room, one can shy and wringing her hands. I smiled and walked over to her immediately when my voice she jumps into my arms. It's really good hugs at work. She kisses my cheek.

\- "You have my word them?" Stupid question! She presses against me.  
\- "Yes it was lovely thank you for coffee and also for address and especially to have washed my clothes" It yours my arm and through the gym to the bench and sat Kristoff is.  
\- "Well that's okay, but if you stay with me I'll have to find your stuff." It was a kiss Kristoff and my words it freezes. I said something stupid "Finally you give me the address and I'll go get your things myself eh not worry about the" I scratch the back of the head.  
\- "And I would go with her to be sure she will not lose" Kristoff stroked her shoulder. She looks at him and then looked at me, she has a look of distress in her eyes. I took her head and looks me a can to force her to look me in the eye.  
\- "Elsa, I'm Just Go alright I promise your business is taken, it makes him the keys and break..." I do not want her to cry. I like it too for the unfortunate know. She has red eyes, she is about to cry. I pull against me, she buried her face against my shoulder and clings to me passing her arm through mine. She cries. I stroked her hair. "It will do you more harm I promise."  
\- "I want to come with .. I have things to tell him" She steps back and wipes his eyes. I look Kristoff.  
\- "As long as I'm not touch it you know" I know I can trust him. What if I'm missing something it will certainly see it and will protect it.  
\- ". Okay so it's okay Tomorrow morning we start." We agree begins and Elsa gives me the address and directions, it can be violent and moody after her. His tomb well I too violent. "It will affect not only has your hair. Kriss you just sleep at home as his is started right away with your car." I do not have to ask him, I know he will say yes.  
During the rest of the day Elsa got me help. It makes doing business in remaining children while their parents are training. That's when I stop for the console watch a little girl I've realized that keeping it was a very good decision. It will be a good mother


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Right To The Error.

I'm on the balcony in the process of smoking. I hear Kristoff talk with my sister. He laughs and one can come close to me. It draws back against the balcony.

\- "It's going to go?" He asked me for a cigarette at the same time.  
\- "I will bleed this bad guy" I gave it to him and turns him.  
\- "She's afraid Anna"  
\- "I know, but we must take her business, she has the right to leave the person who was supposed to love him instead of at his mistake and he gave her a child he assumes not.." I throw my butt and go home. He follows me and I stop. Elsa is lying in bed couch and watch TV. I smile. She is beautiful. Too much to be real. I approached her from behind and put my hands over his eyes. "Guess Who?" I feel she smiled gently and she takes my hands.

\- "My wonderful little sister?" I settle in to rate her and instinctively put my arm behind her.  
\- "Ha you got a good sister Should tell me?" I smiled as I say stupidity. I lose my smile when she kisses me I feel the corners of his mouth.  
\- "Do not worry, it does not address the beautiful brown that makes me happy," She gets up "I'll wash me I get" I blushed and she closes the door to the bathroom. It really is flirting with me. Kristoff moved and changed channel. He looks at me and starts to laugh.  
\- ".! Hahahaha If you could see you is like a tomato" He hits me in the back and I grit my teeth.  
\- "I'm tired If it continues to do its j'vai cracked Kriss." I swing my head Back and pass my hand on my forehead.  
\- "Bah When she comes you will take a good shower will hand his ideas into Place." He stroked my head up like I was Sven.  
\- "I'm not your dog you know?" I hear Elsa call me to the bathroom. I get up and open the front door, she asked me a t-shirt so I'll get him, goes into the bathroom and put it on the sink. Despite my resistance, I see through the shower curtain and I remain frozen as big an idiot. She has a beautiful body I can not believe. She looks at me in Flushing.

\- "P-Pardon Je..Heu .. I .." I turn very quickly. I'm a moron is not possible her! I feel that she grabs my hand and pulls me into the shower. No choice I return dressed. I'm standing there, my white t-shirt is now transparent and my training is heavy because of the water, she stroked my cheek and looks at me as if she was hypnotized, his hands a few times down on my shirt and caress my tattoo through the tissue. I'm wet, I look I can not help myself. She's blades but with hot water it is slightly red cheek and the swells of her breasts. Shoulders slightly speckled with freckles like his face. Her belly swelled slightly making it more desirable to me. I gently close to her, I put my hand on her stomach and one in his lower back. She shivers and clings to my shirt when I put my forehead against hers and closer. Our breathing becomes heavy and I feel a warmth drag down my cheeks and into my eyes. Es that it is his desire? I do not know where I am or what I do, what I feel are his hands rest on my body and his breath on my lips. I'm cracked. I wanted to kiss her. I close my eyes and swallowed a lump in my throat. I can not make her, its going to kill our relationship! I have declined. It's not complicated to go, a 3.

1  
2  
3

Nothing. I have not moved an inch and I'm sure if I would move her forward! She lets my shirt but keeps a hand on my side. She puts one on mine, which is on its belly, it makes little circle on it with his thumb. I smiled stupidly, I love that feeling, it's one thing for it I wanted to be a man. Able to put my hand on my wife's belly and tell me that there is a part of me in there.  
I'm still attached to its belly Smiling and I feel that she looks at me.

\- "It's yours" She break the heavy silence. I look at a can confused.  
\- "What What ?!"  
\- "I refuse to say that this child is that of an odious man Harold So I prefer to say that it's yours." I was shocked to. She considers me as the father of her child ?! "I wanted him to have a father like you. Bold, energetic, funny, always smiling and cheerful. Who see the solutions before you see the problems. I wanted him to have such a strong father of mind and body than you. You know .. If I find your male impersonator, I think I would have married me. Despite four years between us and the 4 years we were separated .. You remains the over and over again. You put me, supports me, coaxing me. you love me more than you did love me all my life. Anna. If I could have the choice of who I would have them this child, I would certainly have done with you. in a parallel world of course, but I would have liked you. I want to be as strong as you. tien I was the voice that you as often as possible. I want you to rub off on him as if it was you. inflicted I do not want you responsibility. Just ask for love as much as his father would have "I do not know what to tell you. I'm in shock. I stand in front of it, I would move but my body refused to obey. What art is happening to me? What art is happening. This statement just in my head tilter. All jostle but everything matches. Es so that there is a chance for her to love me like I love him? I feel that the answer to doing pretty positive. She looks a bit like me afraid, hesitant. I have to respond. Said a truck shit!

\- "Wai" Ha bravo! His is the reply Shit!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Right To Error.

I wake up in the sofa bed, it is 5am and Kristoff has stirred my right. I stretch, Elsa is not, she had to go sit in my room. So I get up and moving I realize that the place where I was wet, besides myself I am, I fell asleep in the garment with it I took a shower. I walk into my room and I see a lump under my duvet, it is adorable. I change, I can wake up one later. I return to the kitchen and made coffee, the smell was instantly Kristoff wakes up, he gave me a kiss and sits in the same time as I squeeze her cup. I sit too.

\- "Did you sleep well?" I whisper to not wake Elsa.  
\- "Wai and you?"  
\- "In very wet." I laugh a can. I tell him what it is to pass with Elsa once I am asleep on it.  
\- "While future dad, how we feel knowing you will lower the cackle of the parent?" It is crazy to me.  
-! "Stop calling me like that It's not funny Putin I just said, 'Wai' then I would have wanted him to whole pages of what I felt at that time the" I put my head on the table and play with my cup. I felt so stupid after. Kristoff gets up and puts his cup in the sink. In Revenant he tapped me on the shoulder.  
\- "I'll get dressed Go into the room, wakes up and takes your courage has two hands." I get up.  
\- "I'll try." I disappear into my room and shut the door so he could change quietly. Elsa is always like a little ball in my bed, I approach a bit more and see a sweet smile adorned his lips. I sit on the edge and stroked her cheek "Elsa standing, it's time" She squirms and finally turns to me, she opens her eyes in the morning they are such a deep blue, even rush is like the blue Caribbean Sea. I smiled and continued to caress her cheek, she took my hand and kissed my fingers, I blushed slightly.

\- "Hello beautiful brown" She pulls me to go to bed and of course I run. I put my hand on her belly and caressing the fabric of my too big for her shirt.  
\- "Hello beautiful blonde" I kiss her cheek several times. She looks me in the eye. These moments of relaxation with her are the most beautiful.  
\- "Did you sleep well?" She snuggled against me allowing me better access to her belly.  
\- "I slept in my wet clothes, so I was a wet can this morning," and I laughed too, god her laugh. I look at it. I must tell him. "Moreover, in speaking last night .." She looks visibly intrigued by what I say. "I .. I am not satisfied with my answer," I sit down and she.  
\- "Ho .. So what do you mean?" I take a deep breath, I'm stressed. She looks at me insistently. I took her hands instinctively.  
\- "What you have told me touch Enormously So much so that I thought my heart was going to explode You see me as a good person but I feel so much less than her I feel... like I miss my life. you know I have to tell you what it is to pass a home after you left. And I think after his wilt thou not ever see me. But I have do so, because his food myself for years and that the moments where I not only smoke his surely my lucidity. Elsa. I'll tell you a story. My story.'s story of a girl who felt evil in his skin. When you're gone, a lot of my feelings over him. anger, anxiety, fear and jealousy. Elsa you had me leave, I was alone. despite his I don 'I never stopped loving you. Elsa promises me hear me out and do not stay on your first idea. "She looks surprised but I replied positively. I continue. "I do not know how to start, so not blame me if it is a bit messy." I blow "There is 4 years old when you left I found myself alone with myself. Fasse to my feelings, my emotions and my boundless energy. Elsa. I've never told you but arrived near the beginning of my 14 I started to feel some thing, some thing that bothered me but at the same time that made me feel so good. I try to understand, control, suppress and even let go. but none of its proposals fit me. Throughout these case I lost you. I know I turn around the subject but it's better to make you feel what was going on in me., you know, 14 years old you're in love for the first time. At 14 you admire your brother, your father, your mother, your sister .. "I stop, she cut the breath. I must continue. "I was 14 I start crying alone in my room to type my fists against the walls wondering what was wrong with me. Something that I felt would not be felt. I was afraid of my own feelings and even now. You left and I ended up writing on multiple sheets all that passed through my head. words, phrases, texts. But all you were intended. Elsa Ho .. my god .. when I them 15 years mom and dad we find these papers, you'll tell me it's not too serious. Except that these papers he was writing my innermost desires and crazy. I spend my time writing how I loved you. so I do not see anything else. I began to tell me that I might need a psychologist. a girl of 15 years who loves his sister 19 years is not too serious. C'est beau brotherly love .. Except that in my head and my heart's going much further than her. evening I saw you in my bed I spent my days wept for kissing you and my nights to write how much I loved you. I explicitly and word for word had written on these sheets Elsa. One day you'll have me, you will forget even that the Earth is round, the sky is blue and maybe you'll make abstraction of doing that I'm your sister. I'm in love with you, Elsa When they saw her not you imagine the scandal. I took it on the chin. Shots belts, fists, slaps. Everything is go. Until they throw me nothing, not even clothes. I wandered in the streets every day hoping to die. I sent you messages, I need you at the same time I was scared. "I paused" That's why your child can not be in my presence. I'm afraid to take me to the game and then break my losing you. I will give this child has everything he needs .. but not my presence ever .. "I finally finished. She does not answer. I must have made him go through all the emotions. But to my surprise she told me emissions against her and crying. I hesitate.  
\- "I am Anna grieve all her it was my fault all her it's because I left them because I fear not control anything if I stayed at home I did not care... these boys. I wanted to forget my love for you, let live and grow without perversions you. "She cries. I did not hesitate and the greenhouse, I breathe her perfume on her neck. I love him. I'm in love. I'm afraid. But I love it.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Right To Error.

In the car it's quiet. All we hear is the cars in traffic. Kristoff leads is the only one to have his license and I vote that all these cars started to make restless. I'm in the back. Elsa asleep on my shoulder, I wake up a 5:30 ET is the 7:25. She slept since we are in the car and I took advantage of our hug and our budding relationship. Kristoff turns the time we are at stop.

\- "So?" He smiled "Sayais?" I squeeze a bit more Elsa in my arms and smile when she opens her eyes and looks at me as if nothing else existed. I turn to Kristoff.  
\- "Yes" She smile at me and closes her eyes Se snuggling against me. We re start, the journey takes another 2:30 its almost 4am that we are in the car. The Elsa can wake you play a game like idiots 2 children and finally, after 4-hour drive, we finally arrived. We go down, Elsa rest beside me, she looks at the big house of a Cowardly air, I shook his hand and smiled.

\- "Everything gonna be alright Made me confidence." She nods and we go. Knock. Expected. No answer. Person opens.  
\- "There should be .. it does not work on Wednesday .." She told her gently and this time it's Kristoff strikes, but harder. The door opens and a dark young man appears, it must be the age of Elsa, it is not very big and not very muscular, infact it looks like a shrimp speaking. It bears against the door.

\- ", Then I'll Elsa already missed They always come back to my feet?". He smiled as if he had won some thing. Elsa fixed the floor and plays with the edge of my shirt.  
\- "No Harold I'm here to take my business ..." She said softly. He frowns and crosses his arms.  
\- "Elsa .. I know I am making a mistake, but I've changed .. I promise it's the truth .. I love you and I'm ready Elsa assumed and raise this child with you . "He sincere. My heart sinks, Elsa does not move and a noise inside the house means. Soon a woman out on votes. It is not very big. Blonde, blue eyes the.  
\- "Harold?" She looks at us and immediately his face darkens.  
\- "It is you .. The girl I saw .." Elsa is shocking, he just told her he loves her but another girl is at home. Obviously he's an asshole.  
\- "Astrid and I know why you are here at this hour.?" She crosses her arms over her chest. Elsa said nothing. She looks scare.  
\- "We came to get his things bastards But your boyfriend just told her he loves her She almost believe it, until you arrived Now push yourself, or I go by force... . "I answered in his place. Astrid looks just as shocked. She turns to him and slap. I stifle a laugh when she comes and comes with boxes.  
\- "He had everything packed by saying you never come back and that it was not worth it anyway Everything is including any laptop.." She mice Elsa and suddenly she re slap Harold. "It is for lying to me" And one more slap. "It is for having lied to her" She pauses and mouse victorious. "And his is for us to have made pregnant every 2 bastard!" And this time it it puts a kick to a place where I am happy that we have never hit me. He falls to his knees and writhing in pain. Astrid rubs his hands as if she had just finished a job. Elsa the hug with a little hesitation, but she does.  
\- "Thank you." She thanked her gently, surely to have hurt him.  
\- "It's nothing not worry You could probably have done the same." She steps back and smiled. "Go away, you have nothing to do here" We get in the car after loading the boxes in the trunk.  
Kristoff has already rolled two good minute when he stops dead.

\- "Oh you mad what!" I pat his head.  
\- "Ouch But stop looking!" I look and look out the window. Astrid is outside, alone. I go out and ask him my jacket on his shoulders, she jumps a can and turns to me tightly.  
\- "You are more than I need" She's smaller than me, so I can afford to put my hand on top of his head. Instantly she threw herself into my arms and started cried against my shoulder, I hold and caress her back over my vest.  
\- Be "What am I going to do ?! I have nowhere to go and no one to help me" She really cry a lot, I feel my becoming wet shirt. I bite his lip. Why are what I always have a problem attracting girls ?!  
\- "Go Dry your eyes and goes I'm taking you home..." I feel that my apartment will become an ark for the souls lost.  
She rides in the back and I put in the middle. Elsa arises directly against my right shoulder and I feel Astrid slowly buried her head in my neck. Kristoff starts without question.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The Right To Error.

Once back and rid car, I leave Kristoff and Astrid in living room, they drink a coffee while I help Elsa put things in my closet. Finally I sat down on the bed and watches them move in all directions, is'd almost sensual. She stops in front of me, hands on her hips and she looks at me as if to say 'You're such a fenéante' I pulls her by the wrist and it falls on my legs. I put my head into his shoulder as I hold against me.

\- "It is a pleasure to see you move, so I do not spoil the view" I smiled and kissed him under the ear lobe. She shivers and pulls back a can. Our eyes meet. It's like hypnosis. I approach slowly. I wanted to kiss him and this time I intend to not let the opportunity pass. But when our lips would touch it pulls me away from her. She looks at me, sorry.

\- "Some thing's wrong?" I rub his back.  
\- "If so .. it's just .." She stops and looks down. And at that moment in my mind its the tilte, I probably misunderstood what she told me! Bah ha Arendelle Bravo! So I get up too. I have a response back, I absolutely assume not.  
\- "Ho Elsa I'm sorry I have misinterpreted what you said .. and."  
\- "No!" She cuts me "No it is not .. its just .. I love that precipitates nothing .. leave me time to adapt. See what I mean? .. I mean At the base then you are my sister need her to replace a little in my head "She looks completely stressed. This is adorable she is all red.  
\- "And you find that it is precipitated fucked?" I raise an eyebrow. I find it hard to understand, if I try to undress her I would have better understood, but it was just a kiss on the lips. Its seems silly for me but for her it was all a sense, she is afraid of what everyone's going to give us, but also with others. I took her hands, "Okay. Understand I do not worry. And I'll wait" She smiled sadly.  
\- "You are about because I do not want you to have anything?" I put my hands on his cheeks and my forehead against his, our eyes meet.  
\- "I will wait for years to come just for you" It makes me a real smile this time. She hugs me and I kiss her against her temples. She still smile, I feel his hands clinging to my shirt.  
\- "Go not .." She stifles a sob into my shoulder. "Without you I would be nothing. Was the street I would be alone or perhaps with that moron. Thank you." I stroked her hair.  
\- "I'll always be here for you my princess." She steps back and I wipe these tears any. "Even when I would disappear." She kisses me and mouse palm of the hand.  
\- "You are a true knight Anna Arendelle" I smile and pose a knees earth Taking his hand.  
\- "And you're a true Queen Elsa Arendelle" She blushed and currently Kristoff opens the door. It looks, he is a little embarrassed.  
\- ". Well you do not have half the things" He laughed and I get up.  
\- "We were talking about" Walk out the door to go into the living room and Elsa follows me like Kristoff. I have a coffee. "Elsa you want some?" She sits on the sofa bed next to Astrid.  
\- "No thank you kitten And you should not drink it's bad at this hour, after you go to sleep at night.". I settle down next to her and put my arm around her shoulder in Drinking my coffee.  
\- "Do not worry I still not sleep.".  
\- "Ha right?" She crosses her arms over her chest and turned to me.  
\- "I would spend the night watching you to make sure that everything is okay" It fits in my arms and took my cup.  
\- "In this case I do not see why I would sleep if you do not sleep." The wood the rest of my coffee. I laugh, the greenhouse just over against me and gave him a kiss on the temple.  
\- "You're crazy" She presses and puts his head in the crook of my neck.  
\- "What about you." She whispered to me so it was that I am the only one to hear it and then kisses me in the ear. My belly heater and my eyes become moist. I did not want to cry. I'm just in love.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The Right To The Error.

The next day when I wake up my bed is empty, and the smell of coffee reign in my apartment. I get up as if my shoulders heavily weighed me and I head into the kitchen. The voice I sat with Elsa Astrid, they talk. Kristoff He still sleeps on the sofa bed, it is extended at full length. I have a slight smile that vision. Before I could react a pair of lips on my cheek arises and I feel a warm cup forced my hands. Elsa is a love. I sit down and she imitates me.

\- "Did you sleep well?" I take a sip of my coffee.  
\- "Perfectly even if you snore" Elsa makes me a slight nudge me into sticking his tongue out, I pretended not to have heard it and takes a sip of my coffee.  
\- "And you Astrid?" She smiled shyly.  
\- "Yes" She puts a lock of hair behind her ear.  
\- "It did not take too much space?" I laugh as I hear snoring.  
\- "No." The short and quick answer her. I put my cup on the table and put my hand on his shoulder.  
\- "Its my pleasure to have you help Rest as much as you like.". I get up in order to wake Kristoff. I push a little. One time. Twice. Three times. And the fourth he crashes to the ground which has the effect of waking up Sursaut. I smile, my hands on my hips. He notes Rubbing the back of the skull.

\- "Thank awakens in Anna Sweetness!" He groans.  
\- "But nothing Kristoff very expensive." I patted her cheek and sits down to me even with him. He drinks his coffee and talk a little. Kristoff then raises a point.  
\- "So .. what is it now?"  
\- "That is to say?" Elsa playing with my fingers Looking Kristoff.  
\- "We still two pregnant women on the arms Anna And especially you!" He crosses his arms over his chest as if to give a serious look.  
-? ". And it's not my fault if they are pregnant You want me to do what I what grows on their belly, asking for faster?" I raise an eyebrow as if to say, 'You take me for an idiot enfaite'  
-! "But no, I just want to know what you intend to do?" I get up to take my cup in the sink.  
\- "She stays here and if Astrid so she can stay as want." I sit. "I let a pregnant woman not much less my sister out alone with nowhere to go." Sometimes I am brave. He gets up.  
\- ". Okay Madam 'I'm saved the widow and the orphan' I'm Going My dog is calling me." He slams we kiss and leaves early. Here I am home alone with two women. I smiled at that silly thought. Tomorrow we're on Friday. Today it is already 1:35 p.m. ET I do not feel the force arrived in Delay at work. So I ask myself on the sofa, Elsa quickly join me there, it's a bit remote but its not bother me.  
\- "You may rest in my room if you want to Astrid." I told him my room and she goes. I do not pay too much attention to my surroundings, I watch TV or rather I zap. Between stupid and boring documentary police series I do not know if there are worse!  
\- "Anna"  
\- "Hmm?"  
\- "I love that we go see mom and dad" I block. Well. I found what is worse than documentaries and police series!


End file.
